Por ti
by NyaPsico
Summary: One-shot. Parece un día normal, pero una confusión y un plan no muy brillante son la mejor combinación para despertar los sentimientos que cada uno lleva dentro. NaruSaku


**Hola todos! Bien, este es mi segundo fic... pero el primero en esta sección. Se ubica mas o menos despues de que regresan de la guarida de Orochimaru y antes de que Naruto comienze su entrenamiento de los elementos. OK, sin decir más los dejo con mi historia...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**POR TI**

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de Konoha. Un ninja adolescente de aproximadamente 15 años caminaba despreocupadamente mientras miraba en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicarse. Hasta que llegó al sitio que estaba buscando, pero había un problema.

Observó cuidadosamente las casas que tenía al frente suyo. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía recordar exactamente cuál era. Por el momento, solo veía una forma de solucionar su iqueño inconveniente.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! –gritó

Casi inmediatamente después su compañera se asomó por una de las ventanas, buscándolo con la mirada. Él se acercó más para que ella se percatara de su presencia.

- Hola Sakura-chan ¿Lindo día, no? ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

- No lo creo… - dijo pausadamente- Tal vez otro día

Pero en ese momento, el jinchuuriki no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante la primera negativa. Ágilmente, subió hasta el mismo marco de la ventana para conversar de forma más directa.

- Pareces preocupada ¿Pasa algo malo? - preguntó

- No sucede nada – respondió rápidamente

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no? – insistió Naruto

- Estaré ocupada todo el día: Tengo que ir al despacho de Tsunade-sama, luego al hospital, y…

- Ya, ya entendí – interrumpió, bastante desanimado – Pero, ¿Podemos cenar un ramen en Ichiraku?

- Claro. ¿Nos encotramos ahí a las ocho?

- Como digas – aceptó alegremente - ¡Adiós!

Pero al bajar, se desvaneció su sonrisa. Era obvio que a Sakura le pasaba algo. Y no estaba muy seguro, pero tenía una idea de quién era ese "algo". Ahora tenía el día entero para pensar en alguna brillante idea.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Era una noche bastante clara. Sakura iba rumbo al puesto de ramen, aunque todavía fuese temprano. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Naruto estaría desde antes de lo acordado… con todas las ganas que tenía de salir.

Repentinamente, se escuchó un curioso ruido entre los arbustos. Con cuidado, se aproximó para ver más de cerca. Pero solo salió una ardilla asustada. Pensando para sí que eso era todo, se dispuso a regresar al camino. Y en ese preciso instante se oyó el sonido de un golpe seco, que provenía de entre los árboles. Esta vez, no tuvo dudas: había alguien escondido en ese lugar. Se adentró cautelosamente, esperando no encontrar ninjas enemigos. Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando casi tropieza con un bulto, completamente inmóvil en el suelo. Temiendo lo peor, decidió llevarlo hacia un espacio más iluminado.

Lo tendió de espaldas, y cuando la luz cayó sobre su rostro, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Era la última persona que esperaba encontrar en ese bosque: Sasuke. Tenía muchos golpes y cortadas por todo su cuerpo. Además, estaba perdiendo bastante sangre, al extremo de que su ropa parecía ser completamente escarlata. Pero, empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

- Sakura - murmuró

Ella se sorprendió de que hablara, ya que a esas alturas debería estar muerto. Estaba tratando de curarlo, y sería mejor si él guardara fuerzas.

- Dejé a Orochimaru…y…

- No digas nada, por favor. Aun estás muy débil

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento. Sakura notó que, por alguna misteriosa razón, las heridas no sanaban. En ese momento, Sasuke se incorporó hasta estar tan cerca, que ambos parecían estar respirando el mismo aire.

- Por suerte estás aquí Sakura-chan…

Lo último que sintió el falso Sasuke fue un duro golpe en la mejilla izquierda, después todo se volvió borroso hasta que finalmente quedó inconsciente.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto empezó a despertar. Sentía un dolor terrible en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido en una banca de piedra, y a su lado se encontraba Sakura, observándolo con atención. Distraídamente, llevó la mano al lugar del golpe y se sentó. Recordando lo sucedido, desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Hasta que ella rompió el incómodo silencio.

- Eres un idiota, Naruto ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le dijo con un tono resentido

Él se quedó callado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué llevó a cabo la primera estúpida idea que se le ocurrió. Solamente actuó por impulso, como todo lo que hacía.

- La verdad es que no te veías bien esta mañana –empezó a explicar-Y adiviné que era por el imbécil de Sasuke. Así que pensé que a ti te gustaría… estar con él de nuevo.

Sakura se sorprendió con esa respuesta. Entonces, el chico no lo había hecho para su propio beneficio. Al contrario, estaba preocupado por ella. No podía estar mintiendo: Sus ojos reflejaban inocencia y arrepentimiento.

- Verás Naruto… yo no estaba preocupada por Sasuke. Era por ti.

- ¿Por mí? –preguntó incrédulo

Quedaron en silencio otra vez. Ella no sabía cómo decirle que él se transformó en un zorro de cuatro colas que atacaba a cualquiera sin piedad. Y él recordaba lo que le dijo Yamato en el bosque. Tal vez, después de todo, ahora a Sakura le preocupaba estar cerca de él por miedo a que se transformara en un monstruo.

- Tú te preocupas mucho por tus amigos – le dijo – a veces incluso más que por ti mismo. Eres muy especial, Naruto.

Repentinamente, lo abrazó. Él sintió que sus temores y tristeza se desvanecían, para dar paso a unas emociones muy distintas. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su mente, muy parecida a la que sintió cuando se hizo pasar con Sasuke. Era necesario obedecer a sus impulsos otra vez. Se movió un poco y rápidamente, la besó.

Se separó con cuidado, atento a cualquier movimiento. Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero no parecía molesta en absoluto. De hecho, Sakura estaba más bien sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Normalmente, se hubiera enfurecido y lo hubiera matado a golpes; pero tenía que admitir que no fue desagradable.

Al no obtener respuesta, Naruto se atrevió, tímidamente, a intentarlo una vez más. Para su alivio y sorpresa, fue correspondido. Era como un sueño. Los segundos transcurrieron lentamente hasta la separación. Ambos se pusieron de pie evitando mirarse, pero con una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Todavía quieres ir por un ramen? – preguntó Naruto

- Por supuesto

Intercambiando una mirada cómplice, se pusieron en camino hacia el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que les haya gustado... si fue asi solo presionen el botón que dice "Review this Story/Chapter" y dejenme sus opiniones, comentarios... si no les gustó pueden enviarme sus críticaspara poder mejorar en el próximo fic que escriba.**

**Hasta pronto! **

**P.D No se olviden de dejar review **


End file.
